Seraph (Character)
|brand= |avatar=Ardha |location=Forehead |japaneseva=Houko Kuwashima |englishva=Wendee Lee}} Seraph is a playable character in Digital Devil Saga 2. Appearances *''Digital Devil Saga 2'' Personality Seraph's personality and voice are more similar to those of Sera, but gradually Sera and Serph's mind become one. Profile Digital Devil Saga 2 Seraph is a unique being manifested by the data of Serph and Sera. Hoping to use the final chance to soothe God's anger, Serph and Sera used their last chance, sacrificing Gale and Cielo among others to reach the HAARP facility, the last facility existing to allow Sera to converse with God. Their hope fell short when the old facility began to break apart due to the massive data overload, and Serph and Sera were killed within the facility. However, since all the data of all living beings would ascend to the sun after their death, Serph and Sera's data experienced the same fate. Hoping to soothe God's anger, Serph and Sera's data ascended to the first layer of the blazing sun; there, Serph and Sera's data merged, assuming the form of Seraph. Inside the Sun, Seraph was overjoyed to see her fallen comrades, however, she was also surprised to see her new body and her form. Schrödinger then told Seraph that she is now a perfect being, being neither Serph nor Sera, but both at the same time, and that through time, their minds would also begin to merge into one. Schrödinger then proceeded to tell Seraph that their time was near, and it was time to show God man's strength. Seraph, once playable, inherits both Serph and Sera's mastered Mantras. Depending on the player's choices when Margot Cuvier offers the Embryon an alliance, Seraph may also inherit Hari-Hara's special skill, Reincarnation. Her Atma form, Ardha, possesses no weakness (unlike those of all the other playable characters), nor does it excel in any element. In the end, Seraph realized that she is one with God, and God is one with her. Realizing that this has been the true Nirvana that many have longed for, she attained enlightenment and followed Schrödinger to the Nirvana she long dreamed. However, since Seraph is the only being that attained enlightenment, Serph and Sera did not, and were reincarnated once more. Should players start a new cycle, Serph will inherit Seraph's Mantra Board. However, his Atma form, Varuna, will retain its original elemental affinities rather than keeping those of Ardha. Stats Seraph "joins" the party using the higher value between Sera and Serph for each individual stat. The Mantra grid of Seraph is a combination between the two. Seraph has no attack weaknesses nor resistances. Seraph's unique gun combo in human form, Divine Shot, is Almighty-elemental and requires collaboration with another teammate with any Drain shield skill. Unlike other gun combos, Divine Shot does not have variants of different power tiers. Gallery Trivia * The manifestation of Seraph may be a reference towards the mythologies in Hinduism. According to one of the myth, one of Shiva's most beloved consorts, Sati, immolated herself and was reincarnated as the Goddess Parvati, who rejoins with Shiva, creating the figure of Ardhanari, Seraph's Atma Avatar. Incidentally, Seraph is also manifested after Serph and Sera die in the HAARP facility, with their data ascending to the sun and bonding with each other subsequently. Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Characters